


In Which Hannibal Chau Honors Safewords and Newt Rethinks His Relationship Expectations

by aunt_zelda



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Community: pacificrimkink, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hannibal Chau honors safewords, M/M, Newt has low self esteem, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt's last partner didn't listen to his safeword, so he doesn't expect Hannibal to either. To his surprise and relief, Hannibal stops and listens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Hannibal Chau Honors Safewords and Newt Rethinks His Relationship Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a fill here at the Pacific Rim Kink meme, reposted here on request for easier bookmarking. 
> 
> http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=438110#t438110  
>  _Newt is really into BDSM and power play but his past partner was really abusive. So when he gets together with his new partner he's surprised when his partner actually stops when the safe word is said and takes care of him afterwards etc.  
>  Pairing could be anyone but my preferences are Hermann, Herc or Hannibal Chau._

Newt thinks to himself that it’ll be ok this time. Not different, of course, that’s too much to hope for, but at least he’ll be prepared. He’ll know it’s coming; he won’t expect any different. 

And it could be worse. (So very, very worse.) At least he’s attracted to the guy. At least he’s making the decision to start. At least he has a safe place to go, if things … well, if he decides to end things.

Friends. He has friends now. Influential friends. Strong friends. People who can keep a possessive ex away, if it comes to that.

He really hopes it doesn’t have to come to that. 

Things have been progressing gradually between them since the destruction of the portal. As the world reconstructs and decides to maintain Jaeger in case another portal opens up, or dormant Kaiju eggs hatch, or something. The world governments have seen the importance of Jaegers, at least. It won’t be a big force, or of high priority anymore, but they’ll still exist. Just in case.

So, no more new Kaiju coming through means the sale of their bodies and bones have become even higher commodities. So for Hannibal, business is booming. And for Newt, he’s got a book deal and more data than he knows what to do with, research in case the portal ever opens up again. 

Despite their schedules, they’ve managed to not only stay in touch (first to return Hannibal’s shoe) but become … well, friendly. Potentially … more than friendly. 

Which is why Newt is preparing himself. He knows what he likes, and he has a pretty good idea of some of the things Hannibal likes, from their flirtations over dinner and the art he’s see in some of Hannibal’s private rooms above the clubs and restaurants he owns. Hannibal is huge and strong and confident and takes what he wants, and practically everything about him makes Newt want to get on his knees and obey. 

And that’s how Newt finds himself with his arms chained to the ceiling, his legs spread apart with a bar, and a blindfold over his eyes, with Hannibal’s hands all over him. 

It feels ridiculously good. Hannibal likes his tattoos, of course, keeps rattling off about the prices he got for that one’s eye and this one’s teeth, admires the artistic skill that went into them, appreciates the pain Newt went through to obtain them. 

It’s actually going really well, better than Newt had hoped for. Hannibal knows when to slap and when to stroke, he hasn’t pushed too far or too fast, and he even asked Newt for a safeword when they started. Newt is hard, and just starting to think that he might be able to get through this without a hitch, when … 

“Yeah, you like that, boy?” Hannibal growls, breath hot on Newt’s neck, tugging Newt’s hair.

… oh god. 

Newt is suddenly sweating, icy cold, breath catching in his throat and he can’t move he can’t get away oh _fuck_ it was going so well he’s fucked it up _fuck_.

He doesn’t realize he’s babbling the safeword over and over until long after Hannibal releases the cuffs, and eases him down onto the floor, pulls of the blindfold and the bar, and wraps Newt in what feels like a blanket. A fuzzy blanket. 

The thought of Hannibal Chau, dangerous murderous crime boss, owning a fluffy blanket, is enough to shake Newt out of his panic for the moment. “You … you stopped?” he pants. 

Hannibal stares at him. “Of course I stopped. You said your safeword.” He pulls back slightly, letting Newt slide to the floor. “Should I not be touching you? That making it worse?”

“No!” Newt clings to him, tighter than he intended. “I just … I …” he shrugs, attempting a smirk and knowing it must look awful. “Didn’t expect that.”

Hannibal frowns, deeply. He thinks for a moment. “You wanna talk about it, kid?”

“Can we … not?”

“We gotta talk about it sometime, if you wanna keep doing this stuff. I gotta know what triggered you, so I can avoid it in the future.”

It’s Newt’s turn to stare. 

“Look, kid, I might not be the nicest guy ever. I have, allegedly, had people murdered from time to time. But in here, if you tell me to stop, I’m gonna stop.” Hannibal scratches his head. “What it something I said? Something I did? Where I was standing?”

Newt gulps and steadies himself. “It … uh … I think …” He decides to say it all at once, “He used to call me ‘boy.’ With that, that inflection. And he was always behind me like that, so I couldn’t see him, and he loved pulling my hair. And no matter what I said, he wouldn’t stop until he was done with me.” Newt stares at the floor. It’s oddly freeing, to say it all aloud, for once. Even though he feels queasy.

“Christ, kid,” Hannibal sighs heavily. “That’s … fucked up. I’d offer to have him taken care of, but I doubt you’d appreciate that offer.”

Newt shakes his head quickly. “No. No I just … he’s gone, he’s out of my life, that’s all I wanted.”

“Uh huh.” 

Newt chances a glance at Hannibal. Hannibal looks like he wants to stab something. Which is … nice, in a weird sort of way. It makes Newt think that maybe this can be different, maybe it wasn’t him who was fucked up and stupid for using a safeword and expecting it to be honored. Hell, if Hannibal Chau, of all people, honors a safeword, it seems pretty likely that it’s his ex who was fucked up.

“Ok, kid …” Hannibal hesitates. “Can I call you ‘kid’ or is that too?”

Newt shakes his head. “No. Just … the way he said ‘boy.’ And pulled on my hair.” 

“Ok. I can avoid that. And I’m going to leave the blindfold off, for the next couple of times. So you can start associating this with me, instead of that fucker.”

Newt squirms. “We gonna go again, tonight?”

Hannibal shakes his head. “Nah. You’re shaken up. You need some water, maybe some fruit juice, and cuddling if you’re up for it. But nothing hardcore tonight. I don’t wanna push you when you’ve had a scare like this.”

Newt knows it’s probably for the best, but he feels bad. “Great, I cockblocked myself, and you,” he sighs heavily.

“Hey!” Hannibal tugs on Newt’s shoulder. “You got a right to your emotions, kid, don’t you dare apologize. Some freak fucked with you; that’s not your fault. That’s all on him. So there’s some stuff you don’t like, we can work around those things. You’re worth it.”

Newt tries to believe that. Really, he does. “I … I guess so?”

Hannibal growls at the back of his throat. “Come on, kid,” he picks Newt up, blanket and all, and carries him into the next room. He sets him down on the bed, throws back the covers, and bundles Newt beneath them. “You are so smart, and beautiful, and brave, and reckless, and too good for an old bastard like me.” Hannibal pulls one of Newt’s arms out and runs his tongue along the tattoos, curling with the lines, making Newt laugh at the tickling sensations. “And I’m going to keep you right here, until you’ve convinced yourself of all of that.”

“Even the part about being too good for you?” Newt grins.

Hannibal smirks, presses a kiss to his forehead. “Well, ok, maybe not that part. But the self-worth part, you gotta work on that.”

Newt smiles, and cuddles, and starts to try.


End file.
